Dimmi Che Mi Ami
by Layla Serizawa 94
Summary: Sasuke ha passato gli ultimi cinque anni nell'attesa di rivederlo. Ma non aveva preso in considerazione che Naruto non lo avrebbe aspettato. Più di una volta ha tentat di spigare perchè lo abbia ignorato ma Naruto, anche se lo vorrebbe con tutto il cuore, non riesce più a fidarsi. Ormai il loro rapporto sembra irrimediabilmente rovinato, Sasuke non può far altro che dimenticare.


Capitolo 01 – Ciò che lasci alle spalle

-Niente è rimasto come prima-

Il taxi percorreva la strada che presto lo avrebbe riportato a casa. Gli sembrava così strano rivedere Konoha. Pareva che tutto fosse rimasto come lo aveva lasciato. Una città che non vedeva da tanto, tropo, tempo. A lui non era mancata la città, non gli erano mancati i suoi amici. Come potevano mancargli? In fondo lui non ne aveva mai avuti.

L'unico che poteva essere considerato suo amico, almeno dalle altre persone, era un ragazzo dagli occhi splendidi e luminosi. Ma lui non poteva per niente dire che fosse un suo amico. Perchè per Sasuke era molto di più.

I suoi occhi erano sempre stati la sua fonte di gioia, quel ragazzo scatenato ed impulsivo era ciò che ravvivava la sua noiosissima vita. Sasuke Uchiha era invidiato da molti, tutti pensavano che la sua fosse una vita perfetta. Solo Naruto lo conosceva davvero. Solo lui lo capiva e gli rimaneva accanto senza secondi fini, senza pretendere niente in cambio.

Era partito cinque anni prima, costretto dal padre, era stato allontanato dalla sua vecchia vita senza possibilità d'appello. Ora però suo padre era morto. E per quanto fosse strana la cosa, a Sasuke non dispiaceva più di tanto, anzi non gli dispiaceva. Alla fine dei conti quell'uomo non si era mai comportato da vero padre con lui.

Quando Sasuke aveva sedici anni il padre lo aveva spedito da Madara Uchiha, fratello di Fugaku e quindi suo zio. Un uomo subdolo e che al ragazzo non era mai piaciuto.

Sasuke aveva commesso un crimine terribile, imperdonabile. E per questo doveva essere assolutamente punito e allontanato da ciò che lo aveva reso un "criminale". Doveva stare lontano da Naruto Uzumaki, colpevole di aver traviato la mente del figlio minore del capofamiglia degli Uchiha.

Proprio così, Sasuke si era innamorato di Naruto, ma molto prima che il padre li scoprisse. Lo amava da quando frequentavano solo le medie. Ma lo steso Sasuke non lo aveva mai accettato imponendo a sé stesso di non pensarci.

Si era auto illuso di non provare nient'altro che amicizia per quel biondino scapestrato. Alla fine aveva dovuto cedere al suo cuore, e facendolo aveva dovuto ammettere di esserne innamorato.

Quel dannato giorno di cinque anni prima, Sasuke aveva chiamato Naruto chiedendogli di raggiungerlo a casa sua. Aveva finalmente deciso. Era inutile continuare a fingere e nascondere i suoi sentimenti. Per una volta, la prima nella sua vita, aveva deciso di mettere da parte l'orgoglio.

Se ne sarebbe fregato del giudizio di suo padre, di quello del fratello e dello scandalo che avrebbe colpito la famiglia se la cosa si fosse saputa in giro. E si sarebbe saputa di sicuro, perchè amava Naruto, lo avrebbe sicuramente conquistato in un modo o nell'altro, di questo era sicuro. Quando Sasuke desiderava qualcosa la otteneva sempre. E non aveva mai desiderato niente e nessuno con una tale intensità.

Li avrebbero visti per i corridoi a scuola, per strada, al cinema come una normale coppia. Se doveva uscire allo scoperto allora tanto valeva che tutti lo sapessero. E poi almeno in quel modo tutti avrebbero capito che dovevano girare alla larga dal suo ragazzo, si, perchè a Sasuke non erano sfuggite le occhiatine maliziose che gli venivano lanciate.

Quando Naruto era arrivato Sasuke non aveva perso tempo, ricordava ancora alla perfezione ogni cosa, come se tutto non si fosse svolto il giorno prima, ma come se quel momento lo stesse vivendo in quello stesso istante.

Appena entrato in casa Sasuke lo afferrò per un polso facendolo avvicinare a sé. Il biondo non capì cosa volesse fare, sul suo viso comparve un'espressione stranita. A Sasuke parve adorabile, come tutte le strane espressioni di quel ragazzo d'altro canto.

Quel giorno segnava l'inizio della primavera dei suoi sedici anni, e anche la primavera della sua rinascita. Sasuke osservò un istante Naruto, i capelli perennemente spettinati che incorniciavano il suo viso, biondi come il grano. I suoi occhi azzurri come il mare d'estate, profondi come abissi.

In quegli occhi Sasuke leggeva sempre miriadi di emozioni, gioia euforica, tristezza celata ma mai scomparsa e anche bisogno, un bisogno di qualcosa che però Sasuke non conosceva, non era mai riuscito a capirlo e questo lo tormentava. Voleva essere lui a colmare quel vuoto.

La sua pelle abbronzata gli era sempre piaciuta, un altro particolare che lo rendeva speciale e diverso da lui. Sulle guance, tre per ognuna, Naruto aveva delle leggere cicatrici, si vedevano bene nonostante fossero ormai vecchie, che gli donavano un'aria simpatica. Sasuke pensava che lo facevano sembrare ancora più sbarazzino di quanto già per conto suo non fosse. Di certo non lo avrebbe visto bene in smoking.

Non era mai riuscito a farsi dire come se le fosse procurato, quando Sasuke glielo aveva chiesto la prima volta il ragazzo aveva semplicemente detto di non ricordarselo nemmeno, ma la sua espressione lo aveva tradito.

-Perchè non parli?- sentire la sua voce lo fece agitare un po'. Il piano era di non lasciargli il tempo di farlo nemmeno parlare. -Mi hai chiesto tu di venire, e ora non dici nulla?-

Naruto lo fissava dritto negli occhi. Il capo era leggermente alzato dato che Sasuke era più alto di qualche centimetro.

Il biondo fisicamente non era mai stato male. Anzi, diciamo pure che era sexy. Sasuke si era ritrovato più volte a dover nascondere la sua eccitazione quando si trovava in sua compagnia. Per fortuna che Naruto era anche ingenuo e poco attento ai particolari quindi non si era mai accorto di nulla.

Quel giorno indossava una camicia leggera, maniche lunghe, di colore azzurro scuro. I primi due bottoni slacciati lasciavano vagare l'immaginazione di Sasuke, avrebbe voluto slacciare anche gli altri per poter finalmente accarezzare i suoi pettorali. Gli bastava un niente per far partire la sua mente e farla fantasticare su cose decisamente perverse.

La situazione non migliorò, si fece anzi critica, quando il suo sguardo scese verso il basso. Si immaginò nell'atto di strappargli di dosso i jeans scuri, lasciandolo in mutande. Indumento che ovviamente non sarebbe rimasto al suo posto per molto altro tempo.

-Sasuke! Ma insomma mi ascolti?-

Ma Sasuke non rispose, era troppo impegnato a cercare di controllarsi. Per lui era stata un'umiliazione la prima volta che aveva avuto un'erezione a causa dell'amico. Si era ritrovato nel bagno della scuola, con la schiena poggiata contro la porta per evitare che venisse aperta, con i pantaloni slacciati.

Aveva dovuto chiedere all'insegnante di educazione fisica di assentarsi. E poi si era fatto una sega in bagno, col pericolo che qualcuno cercasse di entrare, o che comunque lo sentisse. Sasuke non era mai stato così eccitato prima, non era nemmeno riuscito a controllare la sua voce finendo col sospirare e gemere senza ritegno.

-Me ne vado!-

Sasuke al sentire quelle parole scattò all'improvviso. Si sbilanciò in avanti afferrando Naruto per le braccia, schiacciandolo contro il muro. Il biondo così finì col sbattere la testa contro il duro cemento e imprecò rendendosi poi conto che era anche bloccato dal corpo dell'amico e dalle sue mani che gli stringevano le braccia con una presa sicura e forte.

-Sasuke, mi stai schiacciando, ti togli o no?-

Naruto non ricevette nessuna risposta. Quel giorno Sasuke, che non era mai stato molto loquace, pareva aver perso completamente l'uso della parola.

-Sasuke! Ma che cazzo, togliti ho detto!-

Il moro alzò il capo, fino a quel momento era restato appoggiato a Naruto con il viso il suo collo e la sua spalla, si era beato del suo profumo e del suo calore. Ma non era più il momento di indugiare e pensare, era il momento di agire, così come aveva stabilito. E Sasuke agì.

-Zitto dobe-

Dette queste due sole parole, senza lasciare il tempo di reagire all'altro che sicuramente avrebbe risposto con qualche frase sgarbata accompagnata da "teme", lo baciò.

Non a fior di labbra, non castamente. Non voleva che il suo amico, amico per ora almeno, se ne uscisse con una frase del tipo che era un bacio, per l'appunto, da amici. Doveva capire bene quello che Sasuke gli stava dicendo senza parlare.

Spinse la sua lingua desiderosa contro le labbra serrate del biondo. Naruto le dischiuse, forse per la sorpresa o forse per cercare di parlare, questo Sasuke non lo sapeva e non gli importava.

Non perse tempo e infilò la sua lingua nella bocca dell'altro, cercò di coinvolgerlo nel bacio leccando le sue labbra, sfiorando con la sua la lingua dell'amico. Dopo qualche istante Naruto parve riscuotersi. La sua bocca si aprì ulteriormente per accogliere meglio Sasuke.

Poi prese a rispondere al bacio. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò trasportare dalla passione del moro. Le sue braccia vennero lasciate libere e prontamente si allacciarono al collo di Sasuke.

I loro corpi si fecero più vicini, Sasuke portò un braccio a cingere la vita di Naruto, mentre con la mano libera accarezzò i suoi capelli afferrandogli qualche ciocca per tenergli ferma la testa. A entrambi sembrava non bastare quella vicinanza, Sasuke desiderava sentirsi ancora più vicino a Naruto, desiderava sentirsi una cosa sola con lui. E Naruto desiderava lo stesso, in quel momento nella testa del biondo c'era solo Sasuke.

Non pensava a cosa significasse quel gesto compiuto dal moro. Non pensava a cosa significasse la sua reazione. Poi sicuramente si sarebbe fatto mille problemi e mille domande, ma non in quel momento.

-È sempre un piacere Hiashi, a domani-

La porta si aprì accompagnata dalla voce di un uomo. Una voce che Sasuke conosceva fin troppo bene. Ma in quel momento era così preso, così inebriato dalla vicinanza del ragazzo che amava, che non fu abbastanza veloce, non riuscì a porre fine al bacio che aveva intrappolato lui e Naruto in quella spirale di desiderio e passione.

Aprì gli occhi e vide Naruto fare altrettanto guardando oltre Sasuke, alla sua sinistra, guardava verso la porta, lo vide sbiancare di colpo, si sentì allontanare all'improvviso da quelle braccia che fino ad un attimo prima lo stringevano. E Sasuke non ebbe bisogno di vedere chi fosse entrato, non aveva bisogno di conferme. Suo padre era rientrato alle cinque. Che ci faceva a casa a quell'ora? Proprio quel giorno?

-Ecco i-io...- Naruto cercò inutilmente di parlare. Non ci riusciva, proprio non ne era in grado in quel momento. Le domande erano arrivate ad immobilizzare il suo corpo e a tormentare la sua mente.

-Naruto-

Sasuke non riuscì a finire di pronunciare il suo nome, Naruto scappò via da quella casa, oltrepassando prima l'amico e poi l'uomo che era appena entrato in casa.

-Cosa significa tutto questo-

Non era una domanda. Fugaku ribolliva dalla rabbia, guardava Sasuke con sguardo folle, le sue mani erano strette a pugno spasmodicamente. Il ragazzo non abbassò però gli occhi dal padre. Quando aveva deciso di uscire allo scoperto con Naruto si era preparato ad affrontare anche lui.

Certo il momento non era il migliore e non era andata come aveva previsto e pianificato. Quel giorno doveva essere quello della confessione, doveva essere dedicato solo ed unicamente a Naruto. Il giorno dopo invece sarebbe stato dedicato al padre. O meglio, la sera seguente.

Ma Fugaku non avrebbe dovuto vederli insieme, mentre si baciavano. Per di più quello era stato il loro primo bacio. Primo in assoluto per quanto riguardava Sasuke, aveva sempre snobbato le ragazze che ci provavano con lui. E alla fine aveva capito perchè.

-Naruto è il mio-

-Non ti permetto di frequentare quella specie di- questa volta fu il turno di Sasuke di interrompere la frase del padre.

-Avevo in mente di farmi avanti con lui oggi e di parlartene domani, ma visto che sei tornato così presto tanto vale dirtelo-

Il padre di Sasuke non sapeva se interrompere il figlio spedendolo in camera sua o se mettersi ad urlare chiedendogli che diamine gli passasse per la testa. Come poteva umiliarlo in quel modo? Il figlio di Fugaku Uchiha era... Non riusciva nemmeno a pensarci.

-Non lo rivedrai mai più- alla fine l'uomo aveva ritrovato la sua compostezza, per quanto fosse adirato.

-Non puoi decidere tu, è la mia vita!-

Sasuke non era meno furioso di suo padre. Sicuramente se poco prima non lo avesse interrotto avrebbe insultato Naruto. Non era nemmeno stato lui a ad innamorarsi del moro, ma il contrario. Quindi a maggior ragione Fugaku non doveva permettersi di insultare Naruto.

-Sono stato io, Naruto non si era mai accorto di niente-

Non c'era bisogno di dire apertamente che ne era innamorato. Non aveva mai frequentato nessuna ragazza, non aveva mai avuto nessun altro amico. Era ovvio che un ragazzo così chiuso al resto del mondo non avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere tanto per passare un po' di tempo divertendosi.

-Non smetterò di vederlo, non fingerò che non sia successo niente-

Fugaku ora se ne stava in silenzio. Era sempre stato un uomo rigido e freddo nei confronti di chiunque. Persino con la sua famiglia, con i suoi due figli e con la moglie. Presentava i tratti fisici caratteristici della famiglia Uchiha, e anche quelli caratteriali purtroppo.

Nemmeno al funerale di Mikoto, la madre di Sasuke, aveva pianto. Non si era mai lasciato andare. Sasuke si chiedeva come avesse fatto sua madre a sopportare di passare la vita insieme a quell'uomo. Sasuke invece, sempre impassibile come il padre davanti alle altre persone, si era lasciato scappare qualche lacrima anche di fronte alla famiglia in quell'occasione.

Quella notte, dopo il funerale, si era presentato a casa di Naruto. Il ragazzo lo aveva accolto e aveva cercato di sorridergli, di far finta che non fosse successo niente anche se sapeva tutto.

Non aveva voluto far vedere a Sasuke quanto stesse soffrendo anche lui. Perchè Mikoto era sempre stata gentile con Naruto, e forse il biondino aveva cominciato a pensare a lei come ad una specie di madre, quella madre che purtroppo non aveva potuto conoscere.

Quella notte Sasuke aveva pianto, aveva lasciato che le emozione prendessero il sopravvento per una volta. E Naruto lo aveva abbracciato, lo aveva sostenuto silenziosamente, gli aveva fatto sentire la sua presenza.

Quella notte Sasuke aveva capito che ormai non poteva più fare a meno di Naruto, e al suo risveglio, guardando il viso stanco e addormentato dell'amico, aveva improvvisamente capito di amarlo.

-Non mi lasci altra scelta- disse Fugaku rompendo il silenzio, e continuando a parlare il silenzio non fu l'unica cosa a scomparire. -Domani mattina partirai per l'America, resterai da Madara- Cominciò a camminare lentamente in direzione delle scale che portavano al piano di sopra.

-Tu non puoi- Sasuke guardava ancora il punto in cui si trovava il padre poco prima. Il cuore scomparso, andato in mille pezzi all'idea di dover lasciare Naruto.

-Ci resterai finchè non tornerai in te-

Quelle furono le ultime parole che si scambiarono. Il mattino dopo Sasuke lasciò un messaggio in segreteria a Naruto. Poche semplici parole con cui gli spiegava che sarebbe partito e che non sapeva ancora quando sarebbe tornato.

Da allora Sasuke non aveva più avuto nessun tipo di rapporto, né d'amicizia né d'amore. Tutto ciò che si era permesso di avere erano uscite occasionali in locali troppo affollati dove però era facile trovare qualcuno che se lo volesse portare a letto. E Sasuke lasciava che lo spogliassero con gli occhi mentre il suo sguardo vagava tra la gente che beveva, che ballava, finchè non trovava ciò che cercava.

In quelle occasioni Sasuke rimorchiava ragazzi biondi dagli occhi azzurri che, anche solo vagamente, potevano ricordargli _lui._ E mentre si faceva scopare da quegli sconosciuti i ricordi del suo biondino riaffioravano alla mente. Solo nel letto di quegli estranei lasciava che la sua memoria riaffiorasse.

Perchè altrimenti, se non si fosse imposto un limite, non sarebbe sopravvissuto alla consapevolezza che non poteva averlo, che quell'uragano biondo non sarebbe potuto mai essere suo. A causa di un padre che controllava la sua vita. Se avesse disobbedito all'ordine di Fugaku, Naruto sarebbe finito nei guai, lo sapeva che suo padre non avrebbe perdonato il loro amore.

Se solo avesse saputo a cosa aveva portato la sua ossessione per l'opinione della gente, a cosa aveva portato il suo orgoglio. Ora Sasuke lasciava che ragazzi come quelli usassero il suo corpo così come lui usava il loro, non sarebbe stato meglio lasciare che andasse a letto con l'unico che amava?

Sasuke sorrideva amaramente quando ci pensava. Più il tempo trascorreva più il ricordo di Naruto si faceva dolorosamente pressante. Sasuke voleva solo vederlo. Desiderava solo questo dalla vita. Poter stare con lui. Ormai era diventata questa la sua ossessione.

Sempre più spesso rimorchiava biondi da portarsi a letto, ma nessuno lo poteva soddisfare. La sua vita stava andando alla deriva, Madara lo guardava vagare per casa sorridendo, quanto ci godeva a vedere il figlio del suo perfetto ed odiato fratello ridotto in quello stato?

Sasuke aveva preso il diploma riuscendo a malapena ad ottenere voti che rasentavano la sufficienza. Al diavolo tutto, aveva abbandonato l'orgoglio gettandolo nel cesso quando, per la prima volta, si era lasciato scopare da uno sconosciuto, non gliene fregava niente di essere il migliore ormai.

Era ridotto l'ombra di se stesso, in cinque anni non era mai riuscito a sentirsi vivo, questo perchè non c'era mai una giornata di sole, la sua luce era lontana miglia e non riusciva ad illuminarlo. Poi arrivò la chiamata di suo fratello dal Giappone.

-Nostro padre è morto- aveva detto semplicemente, e poi la frase che tanto attendeva. -A quanto pare sei libero di tornare, fratellino-

Senza aspettare nemmeno un minuto Sasuke aveva prenotato il primo volo per Tokyo, era atterrato dopo interminabili ore di volo e si era catapultato sul primo taxi libero.

Ora si chiedeva cos'avrebbe trovato tornando. Naruto... Cos'era successo a Naruto? Sicuramente era arrabbiato con lui visto che non si era mai fatto sentire, non aveva mai risposto alle sue lettere, così dopo un anno aveva smesso di scrivergli.

Quando Sasuke capì che non sarebbero più arrivate si sentì morire, ma non poteva dargli torto. Il moro non aveva voluto scrivergli o telefonargli nemmeno una volta. Era troppo doloroso, non avrebbe resistito in questo modo. Se avesse mantenuto i contatti sentiva che le possibilità sarebbero state due: tornare e mettere in pericolo il ragazzo che amava, oppure restare in America per finire morto in un qualche angolo di strada, in una delle tante notti che passava con quegli sconosciuti. Perchè parlargli, per quanto in modo così impersonale, lo avrebbe portato a deprimersi ulteriormente pensando alla realtà: che non poteva vedere il suo sorriso.

Sasuke pagò la corsa e scaricò la sua unica valigia. Guardò il cancello di casa sua e finalmente un sorriso illuminò il suo viso. Non era stata cambiata nessuna serratura, il cancello si aprì e Sasuke entrò.

Procedette a passo svelto verso l'ingresso, inserì la chiave nella serratura ed aprì la porta. Il sorriso nato poco prima scomparve all'istante. Le lacrime tornarono prepotentemente a spingere per poter uscire. Non piangeva da cinque anni ma ora ne sentiva il bisogno.

Contro il muro, esattamente nello stesso punto in cui lui lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, Naruto era stretto ad Itachi. Un abbraccio che aveva ben poco di amichevole. E il bacio che si stavano dando di certo scacciava i pochi fraintendimenti che si potevano avere.

Quando Naruto si accorse di essere osservato mise fine a quel bacio e aprì gli occhi. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un lungo, interminabile momento. Sasuke sentì che il suo cuore, appena guarito, andò in pezzi di nuovo.

Spero che non faccia troppo schifo . prima fic yaoi che provo a scrivere dopo la conversione xD.

Merito (colpa) della mia sore a cui dedico questa storia. Anche se so che come sempre leggerai e resterai nell'anonimato xD, uno dei regalini che le farò per avermi permesso di vivere a casa sua dopo la mia "fuga di casa causa stress". Grazie di tutto.


End file.
